


5 times Brendon & Dallon thought about kissing each other

by sasscas



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 5 Times, Bandom - Freeform, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, brallon, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasscas/pseuds/sasscas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>+1 time they finally did</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Brendon & Dallon thought about kissing each other

**Author's Note:**

> 5 times + 1 bc I was bored. This turned out okay I guess

 

  
**1**

The first time was on stage. The beginning of "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" sounded through the venue. Screams and applause.  
Like always, he walked over to Dallon on his left. They cupped each other's faces.

" _Oh, well imagine. As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor..."_

The both sang into the mic shared between them as Brendon turned them around so Dallon's back faced the crowd. They cheered.

"... _and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words..."_

There was the cue to separate. Except Brendon ended up pulling the mic away too fast and their lips brushed.

_Shit!_

He jumped away from Dallon, letting the crowd sing the next part. He went back to the middle of the stage with pink cheeks at the thought of kissing him.

 

**2**

The second time, they were drunk at a party. Brendon was wasted. He told himself not to drink too much tonight but he got carried away. Again.

At least Dallon & Spencer were with him so he wasn't the only one drunk as hell.

They had somehow ended up on the dance floor. Dallon hated dancing. But somehow he was. With Brendon. Somehow.

Neither of them were sober enough to care. Then Brendon's arms were around Dallon's neck. Dallon couldn't stop staring at Brendon's face. More specifically his mouth.

_Well are you gonna kiss me or what?_

But Brendon didn't have the chance to say that before some dude shoved into him, breaking him away from Dallon.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" Brendon yelled, getting a little too angry.

The rest of the night was a blur for both of them. The next day they woke up with a pounding headache & no memory of the incident.

 

**3**

The third time, Dallon was feeling bad about himself.

"No go with Spencer or something, no one cares about me." Dallon laughed afterwards to make it sound like a joke.

Brendon had just asked Dallon to come get interviewed with him, since they were asking to interview Panic! and Brendon couldn't take all the credit.

"What? Dallon of course they do. You're part of the band."

_Not really._

Dallon just shrugged.

Brendon sat next to Dallon on the couch. Dallon stared at his lap.

_You're being stupid Dallon._

"Dal-"

"Forget it. I'll go with you, it's fine." Dallon flashed a small smile at Brendon, attempting to get up.

"Hey hey no, sit down. Look at me."

When Dallon didn't look at Brendon, he cupped Dallon's face, turning to to look at him.

"Dallon, you're part of this band whether you like it or not, okay? You're important to this band, and to me." He paused. "Anyways, without bass our songs would be shit." Brendon smiled, letting go of Dallon's face and leaning his forehead against Dallon's for a few seconds, the pulling back.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Dallon was trying hard not to look to desperate while Brendon didn't even try to hide that he was staring at Dallon's lips.

Then Brendon got up.

_Dammit._

"Now c'mon, let's go."

They left to go get interviewed, laughing and joking again. Brendon ignored the thought in the back of his mind that he should have leaned in.

 

**4**

The fourth time was during a meet and greet. Brendon always loved meeting fans, he'd been doing it for a while. On the other hand, Dallon and Kenny hadn't done it very often.

Dallon was very enthusiastic and sweet. Kenny was very friendly. Brendon didn't know how he was. Nice? Funny?

After meeting a fan who was wearing a shirt that said "I'm only here for Dallon Weekes" Dallon couldn't stop smiling. He looked over at Brendon afterwards with a huge smile and gave him a thumbs up.

Brendon hated admitting that was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to kiss Dallon so much at that moment he almost marched right up to him.

"Dude are you okay?" Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

Kenny just shrugged.

 

**5**

The fifth time was at a New Year's Party. They were counting down the seconds.

_"20! 19! 18! 17!"_

Dallon was squeezing through the crowd.

_"14! 13! 12!"_

He spotted who he was looking for.

_"10! 9! 8!"_

"Brendon!"

Brendon turned around and saw him. He grabbed Dallon's hand to pull him forward.

_"5! 4! 3! 2! 1"_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed.

"Happy new year Dal." Brendon gave him a big smile.

"Happy new year Brendon." He smiled back.

They both thought this was the moment, a kiss at midnight for the new year. As cliche as that sounds.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR BITCHES!" Pete jumped on Brendon's back making him stumble into Dallon who ended up holding them both up.

The rest of their friends were behind him. They all exchanged a "happy new year" and bought more drinks.

The moment was over.

 

**+1**

The sixth time was really the first time.

"Hey Dallon?"

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't we kissed?"

Dallon didn't look up from his phone.

"We just haven't. It wouldn't mean anything to you anyways, would it?"

Brendon tried not to be hurt by that.

"So you're saying I can kiss you if I really mean it?"

"Yeah."

With that, Brendon marched right up to Dallon, took his phone from his hand, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

And they both thought,

_Finally._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos / advice appreciated


End file.
